bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Michaela White
“Oh no, not Michaela White'” was a phrase muttered by both the staff and pupils whenever they saw Michaela approach along the school corridors. Michaela started out as one of Waterloo Road’s biggest bullies, with a bag full of sass and the attitude of a future ASBO queen. However, with some time, attention (and perhaps some kind of miracle) Michaela learnt to reign in her infamous temper. It was Michaela who put an end to the girl gang rivalry that spiraled out of control when Waterloo Road merged with another local school and after leaving with surprisingly good grades – she was determined to bag herself a decent career. Since leaving Waterloo Road, Michaela’s been working as a steward for a ninety-nine-pence-a-flight airline, on their Manchester to Glasgow run. In Waterloo Road Reunited, it is revealed that Michaela fell pregnant, giving birth to a son called Kyle. In the reunion party, she was given a new job in Dubai but in order to go to Dubai, she had to be married. She attempted to trick Bolton Smilie into marrying her however when that didn't work, she resorted to deception, claiming Bolton was the father of her son. When they had a DNA test, it was revealed he wasn't the father but continued her deception. Eventually, Danielle Harker, who was in a relationship with Bolton, discovered the truth, who told her boyfriend. He ended his friendship with Michaela and began being hostile towards her. Philip Ryan, who had feelings for Michaela, offered to marry her and she happily accepted. When Bolton found out, on the stag and hen night, he was extremely jealous as he was still harbouring romantic feelings for her. Eventually, Bolton and Michaela got back together. Series 3 Michaela was first introduced as a violent, cold, heartless bully who only cares about herself. along with her 2 friends she was caught by jasmine koreshi forcing a young boys hand through an open car window to steal items for them. michaela then starts to go after jasmine making her life difficult and even accuses her of assaulting her (she had asked her friend to hit her) this gets jasmine suspended for several days and only gets her job back when michaela's friends own up to what happened. Series 4 in episode 12 Michaela uses Karla's art talent to make money for herself, she makes Karla sit in the girls toilet for hours drawing sketches of the students, and even starts selling her own drawings. Karla can't handle the pressure and runs out of the school towards a busy road putting herself in danger, luckily miss Campbell manages to find her and bring her back safely. Karla's best friends Danielle and Aleesha give her back her paintings and michaela is punished. Michaela and Janeece both disliked each other in this series as before Bolton dated Michaela he was with janeece but broke up with her. the 2 girls had a fist fight in episode 15 and janeece later left the series. Series 5 when michaela came back to school for her final year, things are different as local private school John Fosters had recently shut down and was forced to merge with Waterloo road and neither schools are happy about it, Michaela gets into a violent fight with Lindsay James, and things quickly escalate through the day with several fights leading up to both schools fighting in the playground. this starts a gang war between Waterloo road and John Fosters with lindsay and michaela in the center of it all. michaela and her gang decide to jump lindsay on her way home after she and the John Fosters gang attack Karla Bentham, both girls end up fighting again until Rachel Mason and Christopher mead arrive just in time to stop it. Michaela decides to attend Lindsay's court trial to humiliate her but discovers what Lindsay had gone through making her feel remorse for her, when she was arrested for the murder of her father michaela apologized for everything. this makes michaela see how stupid the gang fighting had been and put a stop to it once and for all. Trivia *Michaela is in the girls football team, but is not an original member. *Michaela plays the jazz flute, which in Series 5 made Grantly Budgen cry. *Michaela has been in a physical fight with Lauren Andrews, Janeece Bryant, Lindsey James and Cassie Turner. *In Waterloo Road Reunited, Michaela is offered a job in Dubai. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Girls football team Category:Phillip Ryan romances Category:Bolton Smilie romances Category:White family Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains